This invention relates generally to a buffering structure, more particularly, it relates to a buffering structure for wheels capable of absorbing vertical vibration-energy instantaneously.
The pushcarts are often employed for a short-range transportation of various goods, in which the buffering function is of extreme importance particularly for those used for transporting valuable instruments.
The buffering structure of a generic pushcart is usually comprised of diverse leaf springs for buffering external impacts. However, since those resilient devices are mostly made of rigid material that transmits force rapidly, therefore the buffering structure responses too slowly to absorb the impact in time that would probably run a risk of spoiling a carried valuable instrument.
In view of the mentioned defect, this invention is intended to propose a buffering structure for wheels for eliminating the existing drawbacks.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a buffering structure for wheels, in which a buffer material is stuffed for absorption of an internal rotation force to make use of its buffering functions.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a buffering structure for wheels, in which an externally applied impact can be converted into a rotation force so as to decrease the transmission speed of the impact.
In order to achieve abovesaid objectives, the buffering structure for wheels should comprise at least a linking plate, a spindle, two concentric rigid hollow ferrules or up, and a kind of firm buffer material, in which the spindle is first disposed in the common center of the concentric ferrules, then the space between ferrules and between the smaller ferrule and the spindle is so tightly filled with the buffer material that no relative displacement among them will occur, and a through hole of the linking plate is hitched on the spindle, meanwhile, two arcuate portions and an insertion portion of the linking plate are inserted in the flanges and an insertion groove of the smaller ferrule respectively. In applying this invention, an outer end of the linking plate is hitched on the wheel shaft while the spindle is connected with a shaft carrier under a pushcart""s deck. Therefore, in the event a wheel is conflicting with a curb for example, the impact of the wheel is imparted to the through hole in the outer end of the linking plate via the shaft, such that the outer end is driven to rotate surrounding the spindle to thereby convert the impact into a rotation force. Meanwhile, the buffer material stuffed inside and outside the smaller rigid ferrule is interacted with the rotating smaller ferrule and deformed to absorb the rotation force to alleviate that impact.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.